


Should of stayed home

by Shadowandblack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bitting, Claiming, F/M, Marking, Public Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowandblack/pseuds/Shadowandblack
Summary: welp it’s that time of the month again. No not pay check day but the day where Mother Nature decides to kick you in the stomach and tell you congrats! Your not pregnant! It would not be so bad if it was not for the fact you were out of tampons and it was the middle of the night.





	Should of stayed home

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic and first smut...well...enjoy

You know...mother nature your a bitch. Why must you punish the female population just because we did not get pregnant? At least we’re spared from the horrible experience when we’re younger. 

So thanks for that I guess. 

Sighing you lay a hand on your belly and press in hopping to relive yourself of a bit of the discomfort as you shift threw the cabinet under the sink in search for the tampons and pads. After all they would be needed with in the next 24 hours or so if the pain was anything to go by. Groaning you sit back on your heals and glare into the cabinet as if it had affended you. 

Which it kinda has since you were only able to locate a few pads and NO TAMPONS. 

Great just great. Standing up you close the cabinets doors and head into the living room of your apartment debating what you should do. Should you take a walk in the dark to the nearest local convenience store? Or stick with the pads till morning and if your past periods are anything to go by your going to feel like your leaking threw the pad 24/7 and then 1 out of 2 pads you will resualting in your cloths resembling something similar to a murder scene...you rather like your pants you have on and don’t really want to change...besides you could use this change to get some ice cream and pain pills. It’s not like you really live in a bad neighborhood anyway so it should be fine right?...

Best take that good ol can of pepper spray that you have attached to your key chain just in cause. Throwing on a hoodie to help protect you from the nights cold air as you pocket your keys and wallet and slip on your shoes. You pause to make sure you have everything (already had your phone in a pocket not like you go anywhere with out it) you nodded before heading out of your apartment and then your apartment building. You quickly set off in the direction that you knew had a 24 hour convenient store with your hands shoved into your hoodies packets as you finally relived the pill you had taken was kicking in if the lack of discomfort was anything to go by. Smiling to your self happy that something was working out right now you slowed down from a fast walk to your normal speed as you enjoyed the city around you at night.

It was not often that you ventured out at night, you have seen what happens on the news and that was enough to keep your nightly strolls to a minimum. But the city was always nice at night. No people, not a lot of cars...quite. Ah the silence was amazing and the night sky was as well...what you could see of it anyways. Before you knew it you had arrived at store you had been heading to and as you had expected it was open. You headed in and grabbed a box of tampons before grabbing a tub of ice cream and pills and took it to the chaser who was thankfully female (she gave you a understanding look and quietly slipped in a coupon for the ice cream). You paid for everything before taking the bag and heading off offering a polite ‘you to’ over your shoulder when the chaser wishes you a good nice.

Welp half way done now all that’s left is to head home. You turn the way you came and began to walk back to your apartment complex focusing more on the buildings you pass by then usual. You notice a few things like how the old subway’s been repainted or how that bar that had been under construction for a while was finally open. Maybe you will stop by sometime this month with a friend or two. Humming happily at they idea you nearly run into someone who was leaning up agenst one of the building walls. You quickly begin to mumble out half hearted apologies but stop when they turned and you fully take the person in.

They looked male if the cloths he was wearing (a blue jacket some basketball shorts and a shirt you could not quite make the color out) and were definatly a monster if the fact that it was a living breathing skeleton was anything to go by. They were looking at you rather intently as if trying to figure something out their mouth (you had a odd feeling as if he should be smiling) Was seemlily fixed in a frown of confusion and The one red eye circle light thing was focused solely on you and seemed to grow larger and fuzzier. But none of that really is what caused you to stop (ok so it was not the biggest reason anyways). The big gaping head wound above the eye socket that was black was. You knew that there were groups of people who did not like monsters and would go as far as to kill them so the first thought that came to you was that he was just attacked. Frowning you reached out your free hand to him to try and help him.

“Are you ok? Need me to call a ambulance or something?”

This seemed to snap him out of what ever daze he was in as his frown quickly turned into a rather unnerving smile as he grabbed your hand and chuckled.

“No no I’m fine better then I was actually.”

His smile seemed to hitch up higher as he stared at you and squeezed your hand lightly. Your heart squeezed slightly in dread (that’s dread? Right? Yep pretty sure it is mixed in with some fear.). You tried to pull your hand out of his grasp but his grip just got tighter.

“Um...well that’s good. *nervous chuckle* mind...ah letting me go?”

His eye light shrank to what you assumed was it’s normal size and seemed to sharpen as he all but glared at you grabbing your wrist and pulled agenst the building he had previously been leaning on, pinning you to it with his body a low rumble escaping from his chest and leaking into his voice making it come out as more of a growl. 

“Never.”

Fight or flight quickly kicked in as you struggled agenst him. The pepper spray forgotten (not as if you could have reached it to begin with) as you tried your best to get away.

“Stop! Let me go! I’ll...I’ll scre”

He quickly shoved his toung into your mouth in a attempt of a kiss that effiecntly silenced you of everything but muffled shouts (his toung was something else it was rather slimy, mobile and dexterous and if you were not in this situation you may of wondered a few things indecient things about it.) the low rumble quickly turned into a pleased growl as he let your wrists go and slowly skin his hands down the rest of your body before stoping under your ass. He gave it a bit of a squeeze before he lifted you up (causing your bag to fall out of your grip as he does so) spreading your legs around him resting a bulge of something (he can’t have a dick he just can’t he’s a skeleton after all) agenst you. He grounded said bulge agenst you forcing a low moan to escape you which was answered by a needy growl from him as he quickly repeated the action. Wait...when had you stopped struggling? No no no you did not want this right? You had to get away! You renewed your struggle agenst him even going as far as to his his chest a few times, a few muffled sobs of ‘no’ escaping you as you do so. He grunted and pulled back a bit ending the forced kiss ( which you had not been slowly relaxing into) as he slowly runs his hands over your sides and cooed at you in a almost soothing way. 

“ shush easy there love, it’s fine, your ok I’ll make it better just watch.”

His hands soon came to the tops of your pants as he began to pull them off (along with your underwear) with ease despite your struggles and whimpered ‘no’s’. Once one leg was out of the pants (he had to pull your shoe off first) and the other was bunched down at your ankle he settled himself back between you legs. He shushed you quietly repeating ‘I got you’ over and over as he pressed his teeth agenst the trail of tears you had not known had been falling in a mock kiss. One of his hands slid down and parted your folds slowly running a finger down your entrance surprising both of you with just how wet you were. His smile sharpened as he looked up at you, he did not need to say it the look he gave you was said it all ‘for someone who acts like they don’t want it you sure are excited.’ His attention moved to his fingers when you refused to meet his gaze and instead looked up at the sky, doing your best to quite any sounds as he slid two fingers into your core. He did not seem to bothered by this as he quickly worked on preparing you for what you were sure was about to come. And it did. Remember that thought earlier that since he was a skeleton he could no possible have a dick? Well he did and it was red and rather big. Not really in length wise (it was a normal length) but in thickness. He chuckled when he caught your look when you finally looked back down when you felt him remove his fingers and slide his warm length along your folds. He leaned forward and kissed you lightly (you did not kiss back...you didn’t...).

“Don’t worry the best part is about to cum.”

He snickered as if he found something funny while you made a noise of confusion that quickly turned into a yelp when he thrusted into you. Your hands quickly scrambled for something to hold onto somehow landing on his shoulders but quickly winded themselves around his neck when he moved forward pushing more of himself in as he headed his head onto your shoulder. He shook slightly (or was that you?) as he slowly worked on bottoming out inside you, gripping you to him rather hard. You could feel his damp breath along your collar bone as he haggardly breathed out agenst you as you did you best not to cry out from the stinging pain that his leangth spreading you out uncomfortably caused. After a moment he stilled and let out what sounded like a pained groan before he pulled out half way and all but slammed back into you forcing a pained and pleasured yelp from you as he hit a familiar and yet unfamiliar something inside you. He chuckled agenst you and repeated the motion forcing more sounds from you each time, each nose become filled with more pleasure then the last. He turned his head slightly and drew his toung along the side of your neck and dragged his teeth along your neck growling in pleasure when you moaned and pulled him to you as you bury your head in to the side of his neck panting as you do so. Why did this feel so good? Why didn’t you want this to stop? You did not want this!... or did you? Choking back a pleasure field sob as you rocked your hips into his thrust as you felt a coil building in your belly knowing that a oragasm was approaching. He apparently could tell to if the way he moved down to bite into the spot where you neck and shoulder meet as his growling (was it just you or were they sounding more desperate and possessive?) got louder. He released his death grip from one of your hips and moved that hand down to your clit and began to run his thumb over it in circles as his thrusts got harder and more erratic.

“That’s right...cum with me...come on...so close...”

pressed into you more and made a trail of nips from the crook of your neck to your shoulder. He ran his toung over the spot before he bit into it braking the skin and causing your blood to flow out from the wound and for you to cum hard with a yell that was muffled by you bitting into his jacket. He groaned before he thrusted into you twice more before thrusting as deep as he could into you and cumming. The two of you stayed like that for a few moments before he finally released his death grip on your shoulder and licked the wound a few times to help the blood clot as he slipped his dick out of you causing you to whine as he does so. It was a moment more before he slowly started to right the both of your cloths. You did not put up a fight to caught up in your post orgasm high and this new burning sensation in your chest that was making it hard to focus on anything. Let alone when he picked you up and began to carry you back to his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr
> 
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com


End file.
